Haku's Confessions to a Mirror Part TWO!
by Mizu-Sama
Summary: If you haven't read the other version of this, this will make no sense. Go back and read that one first. So yeah. YAOI. HAKUxZABUZA. LEMON. If you don't dig this sort of thing, then just don't CLICK on it! Read and Review Y'all!


Haku's Confessions to a Mirror – Part 2!

This is a lemon sequel to a story of basically the same name. Enjoy the read.

This is a HakuxZabuza fanfiction. –gasp-

Yeah. Anyway, if you don't like it, turn back now.

You'll waste your time trying to insult me. If you are an anonymous reviewer, if you could leave me with some means of contact, such as e-mail, gaian username, or neopets username, that would be nice. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's spectacular characters. If I did own Naruto, the Akatsuki would have all of it's members still. (Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu: YAY. Oh wait, she doesn't own Naruto. –sob-.)

Anyway, moving on now, I know Haku and Zabuza are in fact, dead. (C'mon, everyone cried and you know it. xD) If you don't know that, nor can you conceive the thought, then please, be my guest by going back to the cave from which you came from, thanks.

Anywhoo, they're alive again. Don't ask how, they just are.

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PART ONE OF THIS STORY, GO BACK, AND READ IT BEFORE READING THIS. I COMMEND YOU.

There. That should be noticeable enough.

Also, if you have immaturity issues, or are under 18, (Or if you are under 18 but mature enough, it's cool.)go back. This is a LEMON. That means it depicts sexual acts. THAT MEANS SEX. So take your immature, laughing 10-year old little asses back to the index page.

AKA: Ha. This story has no relevance to the storyline of Naruto. Hurrah.

CAUTION: If you intend to steal any of my work without permission, start making your last wishes, because you will be castrated with a rusty cleaver. Ha ha ha.

Anyway, on to the lemon that all of my fans have been waiting for, for so long! Go!!

* * *

(Continuing from from the cliffy of LAST episode! xD -shot shot-)

He responded to Haku's declaration with a stroke to his inner thigh.

Haku winced at the cold, rough, but skillful motions of the bigger, and much older male's on his small frame. Zabuza's fingers danced playfully along the younger teens pubic hair line, finger muscles extending and retracting to reach out to Haku's young and thriving manhood. The teen gasped inaudibly as Zabuza's fingers moved ever so smoothly along Haku's ivory skin.

Zabuza smirked, thumb and forefinger pinching the foreskin on the head of Haku's member delicately.

"Haku, that's so cute." He teased playfully into Haku's ear. A blush scattered across Haku's pale face.

"Zabuza!! You're so mean!" he whimpered, voice small and utterly embarassed, finger hooked in his lip.

Zabuza shook his head slowly with a small smile, and he pulled the boy into a warm kiss. Their tongues massaged eachother gently, each one exploring the others mouth. Zabuza pulled away from Haku's once innocent lips, brushing them lightly with his tongue as his fingers explored Haku's vien throbbing shaft.

Haku bit his lip and held in his breath from the shock that went through his spine when Zabuza pushed down onto one of the boys viens with his index finger. Blood began to form on his pale lips from the pressure of his canine that was digging into his own flesh.

Zabuza ran his tongue over the cut on Haku's bottom lip, sweeping up the blood with relative ease. His eyes widened a little when he felt a delicate finger hook into his pants.

"Haku..." he purred, a sadistic grin crawled over his tawny lips, "You're quick, aren't you?"

Haku gasped at the reaction he recieved, and began to glare daggers into his partners cinnamon colored eyes. _'I don't even know what this man actually WANTS from me!!'_ Haku's mind was bouncing off of the walls in his head, and he quickly tried to remove his finger from Zabuza's pant-line, but Zabuza's firm hand grabbed hold of it before Haku could pull it away.

The dark-skinned man chuckled coarsely as he nuzzled into the boys collarbone.

"What are you laughing about?!" Haku cried out, his face flushed with embarassment. Zabuza looked up at his with a twinkle lingering on his iris.

"You're just so damn cute." he smirked cockily as he ran his tongue up the side of the boys cheek. "I could just eat you up..." the man finished, looking deeply into Haku's eyes with a seductive type of malice shimmering in his own.

Haku's blush worsened noticably, and as a reflex, he bent his knees inward quickly, as a form of feigned protection, making him undeniably submissive.

"Haku..." he whispered with a gruff, but smooth voice, as he stealthly and quickly undid his pant buttons. The articles of clothing that kept Zabuza from Haku, were tossed carelessly to the floor, and instantly, Haku eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh my god, Zabuza!" Haku exclaimed with an abundance of shock on his tongue. He felt Zabuza's manhood connect with his own, and he then became suddenly aware of just what exactly was going to happen that night, and just how much pain he was going to be in later. Haku's breath then stilled noticably, as if trying to stifle a squeal or gasp, possibly even a light scream.

Zabuza took the younger males expression as it was, and he was proud of the reaction that he had recieved. Zabuza weaved his fingers into Haku's silky black hair, and pushed his hips forward, as if to coax friction.

Haku then gasped, this time audibly as Zabuza's member clashed with Haku's once more, this time producing something of a grind. He gripped the creamy and velvety red satin sheets underneath his body, fingers clamping onto the material tightly.

"Zabuza! It's..." he made a small gulp to clear his throat, preparing himself for the next sentence to leave his lips. "It's so big." he squeaked. He was hardly able to choke out the sentence that weighed down on his chest. A fact being, that the grind that they created continued to change speeds, and it was starting to feel rather pleasant. Haku felt his back arching, and he felt the blood rushing quickly through his viens. A moan bubbled up in his throat as Zabuza thrusted his hips more steadily, concentrating on his sensitive spots. "Zabuza!!" Haku cried out in lust, face flushed as he came without control.

Zabuza chuckled a little before stroking Haku's cock again.

"It's still hard, heh." he purred suggestively into Haku's ear, which triggered another blush from the younger male. "And the foreskin is gone." he said, his voice gruff and rusty.

"Zabuza-Dono..." Haku whispered with a shyness in his voice. The older male arched an eyebrow, still fondling his partner, but this time with an inquisitive look.

"Yes?" he asked, running his thick tongue along Haku's neck.

"Knock it off! That tickles, you jerk!" Haku let a small giggle pierce the contaminated air of the room. He hit Zabuza over the head with a fluffy white pillow. Zabuza's eye twitched a bit when the hit connected, and he moved to look Haku right into his eyes.

"You should be careful about that." Zabuza warned, pushing Haku into the bedframe rather forcefully. Haku's legs, in an instinctful act of their own wishful thinking, wrapped around Zabuza's waist. His lips glossed over, and he wrapped his pale arms around Zabuza's neck, pulling himself upright.

Zabuza pushed his hard member into Haku until the head of his cock was all the way in. Haku gasped a little, but held it in. Zabuza 'tested the water' for a couple of seconds and pulled out. He pushed back in, this time going further inside. Haku couldn't hold in the pain in his chest. He let out a shrill gasp as he felt Zabuza go in deeper.

"Zabuza!!" Haku cried out, biting back painful tears. The older missing-nin immediately halted himself, and pulled out. He began to gently stroke Haku's hair.

"Are you alright? I'll stop if you need me to." the concerned man offered. Haku blinked, the tears staining his cheeks, but he shook his head.

"It hurts, but I really want this from you. I need to take the pain, because I love you, and that's what this is all about..." Haku said softly. Haku always thought of Zabuza, and he never once thought of himself. He loved that man, so he felt only the duty to take all of the pain of their relationship to himself, and he wasn't about to stop thinking that because something was painfully agonizing.

Zabuza nodded to himself, remembering that Haku wanted to withstand anything, just to stay with the person that was precious to him. He sighted a little, and began to push himself back into Haku. Almost instantaneously, Haku released a pained groan. Zabuza attempted to ignore his automatic intuition to stop pushing once a noise like that was made, but he continued, disregarding the cries of his younger comrade.

At long last, Zabuza's hips nearly connected with Haku's soft skin, and he pulled out a little, preparing to thrust. _It's deep..._ Haku thought, gulping.

"Are you ready, Haku?" he asked the ebon haired teenager, although he was aware of his response, he didn't want to give the boy an unexpected shock.

"Yes." Haku replied, voice firm, fingers ready to dig into something nearby. Zabuza thrusted his hips once, to see and hear a reaction. A sharp gasp shot from the lips of the smaller mist renegade. Zabuza pressed on, pumping his hips in time with Haku's heavy panting. Zabuza held his breath as his speed increased. Haku coudn't keep quiet.

"Zabuza!!" he moaned, his voice soft, but loud, and it was edged with a razor-like lust. This fueled Zabuza's ambitions and desires and he moved, fast-paced, and quick with rhythm. Haku felt something hot welling up inside of him.

"Haku-" Zabuza cut himselft off to exhale, hips moving in time with his small gasps for air. "I'm going to cum--!" and as if those words produced a command, he climaxed. He held his position as his fluids emptied from his body, reveling in his own ecstacy. Haku let out a long and loud groan as he felt the sticky, thick, and hot liquid filling him from the inside.

Zabuza soon pulled out, toppling over beside his partner, wrapping his arms around the teen and pulling him close. "I love you." Zabuza said, nuzzling into the younger boys back. Haku smiled softly.

"I don't think you know just how much I've been wanting to hear that from you as of late." the boy said happily as he nuzzled back.

And as the lay there on the cum-stained sheets, Haku sighed ruefully, thinking about how much of a BITCH the laundry was going to be when he had to do it later.

* * *

You need be happy now. AHAHA. I FINALLY DID IT. YES. EIGHT NOTEBOOK PAGES. EIGHT OF THEM. Now. I'mma eat ramen as a reward for my effort and strain. More progress shall be made on my other story now! Byes! 

REVIEW. D:

PS: Remember kiddies, love isn't always this beautiful ... ...eheheh. Heh. xD


End file.
